What Happened!
by Terra Silas
Summary: REWRITE: this is a completely rewritten story. enjoy! now kinda sakura centric .


Ok this version is a complete edit from the original. Hope you like it!

**

* * *

**

**What Happened**

It was just a normal day. Team 7 was spending the day in the forest since there was no training and no missions scheduled, so they decided to relax for the day. Sasuke was sitting in a tree, Naruto was lying on the ground, and Sakura was sitting at the base of a very large tree. Suddenly three kunai's came out of nowhere, nearly stabbing all three. Sasuke was the first to notice the exploding note on the kunai.

"Sakura, Naruto get away from the kunai's!" Sasuke shouted

When the notes exploded and the smoke cleared there was a girl standing in the clearing. She had long dirty blonde hair and had on a dark blue shirt with black capri's. Immediately Sasuke activated his sharingan. She moved so quickly that Sasuke barely had a chance to dodge the punch coming. He took a kunai out and looked around to find her nowhere to be seen. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his back. She had stabbed 5 shuriken in his back. The mysterious girl then kicked Sasuke as if he was a rag doll

"Sasuke" Sakura screamed as he hit the ground, she ran over to him to see if any thing was broken.

That left Naruto with the mysterious attacker and he was ready. At first she tried to kick him from behind but Naruto just quickly dodged it. He then did some hand seals and four clones appeared and all instantly attacked at once. When she realized that just brute strength attacks wouldn't work she decided to try the sneaky approach. That meant sneaking up on Naruto from behind almost as if she was playing cat and mouse. She ran as fast as she could in a circle around Naruto then disappeared in thin air, it was silent for a few seconds until she came out from the bushes so fast Naruto didn't see what hit him. She came at full force and sent him sliding along the ground stopping not to far from Sasuke.

Then only Sakura remained. The girl came full force at Sakura with no intent of letting up. Kunai's clashed and even though Sakura was the student to the Hokage she would still have a considerably harder time fighting because she just healed Sasuke and if she used her strength on her the chances of hitting her were slim because of this girls speed. The girl then backed Sakura up into a tree, she was trapped. The girl grabbed to kunai's and stabbed them through Sakura's hands and into the tree. She screamed in pain.

"Hmm…I wonder should I make your death quick and easy or slow and painful" the girl thought out loud as blood ran down Sakura's arm.

"Who are you! Why do you want to kill us!" Sakura yelled

"My name is of no importance to you but if you must know it's Umeke Utada and, I want to kill you because Team 7 killed someone very dear to me and I want revenge!" Sakura cringed as she felt her push the kunai's deeper into her hand.

She turned and faced Sakura and started to through shuriken's at her hitting every inch of her face. She looked at Sakura with a smug look on her face," Looks like it's going to be slow and painful." Then she walked over and got the three kunai she threw earlier. Sakura tried to not think about the pain in her hands but she had to free her hands as she tried to tear her hands off from the kunai's in the tree. When Umeke saw this she charged at her and stabbed the kunai in her hand into her stomach causing blood gush out.

" You weren't trying to escape were you?" She hissed and took the second kunai and walked about three feet back " Since I'm done using you as target practice I might as well get this over with for you." Sakura was becoming faint from the blood loss and was ready for this girl to just kill her and leave. She held the kunai and charged at her and then felt the searing pain in her chest. The last thing she saw was Umeke disappearing in a puff of smoke and then every thing went black.

* * *

Ok this is the edited version. I added a lot more than the original. How you like it please review I want to know how I did and if there is any thing I need to improve on. . Thank You. 


End file.
